358 Days and Counting
by veryimpatientfan
Summary: *Sequel to Camp Austin and Ally* Austin and Ally have gone their separate ways after camp. Austin is counting the days without Ally, and she is too. See if Austin and Ally can conquer a long distance relationship! AU. A little OOC. Rated T for safety. I don't own anything but the plot, I'm only going to say it once.
1. Zaliens & Yogurt

**I'm BAAAAACK! Okay, so many of you wanted me to do a sequel, and I'm happy to say, it's finally here! I hope all of you enjoy the sequel to Camp Austin and Ally!**

Ally's POV

As I was unpacking from my trip to Leoni Meadows, I received another text.

_358!_

_~A_

In confusion, I texted him back.

_What? 358? I don't understand_

Minutes later, I received an answer.

_358 days until I see you again 3_

_~A_

I smiled, and tears were creeping to my eyes.

_Awwwwwwwwwwww I miss you so much. I 3 u!_

I kept unpacking, and when I was done, I texted my best friend, Brooke.

_Hey! I'm back from camp! What do ya wanna do?_

She replied immediately.

_We need to catch up. Meet me at Yogurtland in 10 minutes!_

I smiled at my friend's love of Yogurtland. We go there every time there is something to celebrate, or even when there's not something to celebrate.

_Okay, but I was only gone a week, what is there to catch up on?_

I didn't get a reply. So, I started walking to Yogurtland, after telling my parents what I was doing. Yogurtland was only a few blocks from my house, and I arrived 2 minutes early. I took this time to scope out the flavors and decide on what to get.

4 minutes later, Brooke walks through the door. "Hey! I missed you!" She said, hugging me.

"I missed you too! Let's get our yogurt and sit down." I said, grabbing a cup. She grabbed one too, and we piled the goodies into them. $8 and 2 stamps later, we sat down.

"Soooo? What happened at camp! Anything exciting?" Brooke was always one to get straight to the point.

"Well, they installed a water slide into the pond... and I met up with Cassidy..." I trailed off, not being one to rush into things. "And, well. Also, remember Austin Moon?" She nodded. "Well, he and I kissed!" I practically shouted.

"OMG! Ally! Your first kiss! Give me all the details! When did it happen? Where did it happen? How did it happen? What did your dad do? Who-"

"Brooke!" I stopped her.

"I was rambling again, wasn't I?" I nodded. "Why did you have to give me that stupid habit?" She blamed me for her rambling.

"Just, whatever. Okay. Well, actually, first it all started because the Nature Center was closed..." I went on and told her all about Austin and I's first kiss. Starting with being heartbroken that the Nature Center closed, to when I got back home that night.

When I was finally finished, she squealed. Loud. "AllyOhMyGoshhowcouldyouhavenotcalledmewhatiswrongwithyouwhydidn'tyoutellmesoonerIhateyou!" She rushed.

"That's not all..." I said, and she instantly wanted the rest of the details. "He also asked me to be his girlfriend..." She screamed at this information. Yes. Actual _screamage_.

"Shhhh! Brooke! People are staring!" I glared at her, and she stopped, mid-scream. "I'mjustsoexcited! My little Ally has a boyfriend! I never thought this day would come! I have to tell everyone! Hey! ALLY HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

"Brooke! I swear, if you keep this up, we are never coming to yogurtland ever again, the staff will make sure of it!" She quieted at this.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down, Brooke. Just because Ally has a new boyfriend, her first boyfriend, doesn't mean you have to go psychotic on her. Hooo. Okay. Breath. Now, on with the story." She placed her elbows on the table and her chin on her fists.

"Well, as I was saying, he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I accepted. The day after, however, this guy named Jasper came up and kissed me-" I was cut off by a loud gasp from Brooke. I shot her a look, she cowered, and I continued. "Yeah. So. Austin saw it, and he was broken. He went to his cabin and didn't come out for two days. I was torn up too. But, I actually came out of my room." I told her.

"Awww. How did you guys make up? I mean, assuming you did make up. Because you said you have a boyfriend, and you didn't deny me when I yelled it to the world, and also because I know-" I gave her a look. "I was doing it again?" I nodded. She sighed, then motioned for me to continue.

"So, I went to Austin. It was during campfire, so he was alone. I told him my side of the story, and he accepted it and we made up. We also may have fallen asleep in his bed, and then his family caught us." I gave a weak smile.

"That's huge! How in the world did you not email me or something?" She said.

"Well, I was preoccupied!" She gave me a smile and wiggled her eyebrows. "I mean! It was family camp. I wasn't about to abandon my family to email you! And imagine learning this over email. You would have been freaking out and it would have lead to horrible decisions. And would you have even looked at your email?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I looked at it once when you first left, but then I didn't. I didn't see an email from you, so I decided just to not look anymore. Sorry."

"For what? I mean, I didn't email you, so nothing bad happened." Just then, I got another text from Austin.

_I just heard Hope Can Change Everything on the radio, and thought of you! _

_XOXO_

_~A_

I smiled at it, and Brooke wasn't slow to respond.

"OOOOOHHHH! Austin texted you, didn't he!" My smile gave away the answer.

"What did he say! What did you reply! I mean, relationships over the phone don't usually work, but this one just might!" Brooke was overly excited, if you haven't noticed yet.

"Shut up and let me text him. I can't when you're yelling at me!" I said, and she quieted down for the millionth time that day.

_You never told me your favorite song._

He responded immediately.

_It's Break Every Chain by The Digital Age._

_~A_

I then realized that Brooke was still there, and she was just staring at me smiling.

"What?"

"You really like this guy, don't you?"

I smiled wide. "Is it that obvious, even when I'm texting?" She nodded. I smiled even wider, if that's even possible.

_I really like that song too. Next time I hear it, I'll definitely think of you. 3_

"Well, it's" I checked the time. "OMG it's 7! Brooke! I was supposed to be home an hour ago! I can't believe my dad didn't text me! Gotta go! Bye!" I quickly threw away my cup and ran home.

Austin POV

_I really like that song too. Next time I hear it, I'll definitely think of you. 3_

I smiled at Ally's text. I already miss her, and I saw her this morning. I don't know if I could go a whole year without her. Well, 358 days.

"Thinking about Ally again, bud? Well, how about we do something to get your mind off her? Let's have a bro's night. We can eat pizza and play video games in my basement! I'll invite Elliot!" Dez made plans quick, and invited Elliot. He asked my parents, and they were fine with it, I was even spending the night. Even though all we would do all night is play video games.

O.o.O.o.O

"Die Zaliens! Die!" We were playing Attack of the Zaliens 8: My Brains. We had already gone through 1-7, and it was only 4 in the morning. There was still 4 more up to Attack of the Zaliens 12: Return of the Zaliens.

Dez was killer at these games, mostly because he owned them. Dez has this awesome TV in his basement, and we always play video games here. Elliot and I are pretty good, but Dez is always a small step ahead of us because he plays them nonstop during the summer.

Even though we were playing video games, I was still thinking about Ally. I was wondering if Ally would like the game, if she was any good. Mentally, I asked Ally questions about the strategy. I sought her advice, and I could hear her give it to me. Maybe I am a little lovestruck, but then again, she was my dream girl for a year. But now I have her.

My thoughts were interrupted by Elliot. "Austin! When are you gonna start playing, man?"

**First chapter Done! I can't believe it! I'm sorry! I kept you guys waiting so long! I just had no ideas, but then I made myself find some. I don't know when I'm gonna update again. I have a lot going on with the start of school, which for me it August 13. I know. Crazy early. But that's how it goes. I'm out.**


	2. Questions & Conversations

**And here's the second chapter of 358 days and counting! Sorry it's kinda filler, but I was kinda busy this week. Thanks for all the feedback, and I hope you all like this chapter.**

Austin POV

_357_

_~A_

I sent the text to Ally at 7 am, early for most on a Monday morning during the summer. But, I didn't just wake up, I had stayed up playing Zaliens all night with Dez and Elliot, and I was TIRED! So, I didn't even see the response from her until I woke up later at noon. She had sent the text at 9 am.

_I can't wait!_

I smiled and looked at her contact information. Ally Marie Dawson. Number – (692) 497-5493. Email – ally_dawson_loves_music. Address – 4932 Evergreen Way, San Jose, CA. Birthday – August 14. **(A/N I don't know if this street, house, number, area code, or email exists, I just made it up) **

I quickly looked up on my calender what day it was today, and what day August 14 is.

Monday, July 7, 2014. Thursday, August 14.

I had to get her something for her birthday, surprise her somehow. But, school started just around the corner of her birthday, the Monday after. I hate that our school starts so early, but hey, we get out early, too.

But anyway, I had to do something for her birthday, but I needed the help of my friends.

Ally POV

_I can't wait!_

I texted Austin, but he didn't reply. I went to practice my piano and guitar. On the guitar, I forced myself to learn Break Every Chain, just so I could show Austin in 357 days.

At around 1, I felt like I hadn't heard from Austin all day. So, I went online to see if he was there. He was, unfortunately, not online. I called him.

(Ally **Austin**)

**Hey, Ally.**

Hey, Austin. I was just wondering if you wanted to Skype right now. Unless you're doing something.

**Uuh. I'm at Dez's house, with Elliot. We had an all nighter video game marathon. I don't really have access to Skype right now...**

Oh. Well, can we talk? I feel like I haven't heard from you all day. I miss you.

**Of course we can talk. Dez and Elliot are still sleeping. I got up and made some lunch. What'cha wanna talk about?**

I don't know. How about 20 questions?

**Sure. I'm up for that. Let me just get a piece of paper to write down the answers. I don't want to forget anything.**

I shall do the same. Okay. First question. When does your school year start?

**Wow. Where did that come from?**

I've been thinking about school a lot lately, even if it's months away.

**Well, our school starts on August 18. How about yours?**

Ours starts on a Wednesday. I think it's August 13, so the Wednesday before yours starts.

**Woah. I thought I had it bad, starting then, but that's just sad. A Wednesday? Okay. Favorite pass time?**

Oooh. Hard decision, Moon. Either reading or watching Disney movies.

**Disney movies? Like, what kind?**

Oh, you know. Disney princess movies, like Mulan, or Aladdin. And others like The Aristocats, and The Lady and the Tramp. Oh. And also some live action like Chitty Chitty Bang Bang and Mary Poppins.

**Wow. That's quite an obsession for Disney movies you have there, Als. **

I like to call it a love for them, but whatever floats your boat. How about you?

**Playing guitar, or listening to music, or riding roller coasters.**

I'm, like, deathly afraid of heights. I hate ferris wheels and sky rides.

**Oh, come on, Als. Are you super scared that you can't go on airplanes?**

No. I'm not that scared, I just don't like the high rides. Therefore, I don't try rollercoasters.

**I'm gonna get you to ride a roller coaster one day, Dawson. And you're gonna love it. **

Whatever, Austin. Okay. Next question. Any pets?

**I actually have three dogs. All from the same litter. They're golden retrievers.**

Three golden retrievers? That's a lot of work. I only have two cats, and they're a pain to take care of.

**Well, yeah. But I love them to death. Okay. Color of your room?**

That's such a random question. There's a random question list out there somewhere, and that was just added to it.

**I really want to know, Als. The color of your room defines who you are, what your favorite color is.**

Red. It's bright red. Yours?

**Yellow. Like sun yellow.**

Interesting color, for a room. Next question. How many have we done so far?

**Four questions, so far.**

Favorite sport?

**Biking. Easy.**

I'm guessing Lance Armstrong is your idol then.

**Stereotypical.**

Huh?

**Everyone thinks that.**

Okay then, who is your favorite biker?

**Oh. Um. My favorite? That's not important now.**

It's Lance Armstrong, isn't it?

**Maybe.**

(I giggled). Okay. My favorite is either football or baseball.

**Woah. Let me take this in for a moment.**

What? Take what in?

**You are the first girl I know that likes either one of those sports. Baseball, right? Not softball?**

Well, they're basically the same thing, but yeah. Baseball over softball.

**Insert shocked face emoticon here.**

(I giggled again). What sports do the girls you know like?

**Cheerleading, shopping, soccer. The usual. Question number 6. Favorite food?**

Easy. Pickles.

**How can you like pickles? I mean, they're so bitter and sour and just the ugly cousin to the cucumber. **

Oh yeah? What's your favorite food?

**Pancakes. Delicious plain, with fruit, or with chocolate chips. Awesome with syrup.**

It's not my favorite breakfast food. I mean, I prefer scrambled eggs over a stack, but I'll eat them.

**You have to be kidding. Pancakes are God's gift to this world. How can you love pickles more than pancakes? That's just awful. Your taste buds must have gone through a natural disaster or something. **

Oh, shut up. Favorite subject in school?

**We're still in the school thing? (he sighed). It's gotta be music. Half the days are choir, and half instruments. Best class ever, with the best teacher ever.**

Mine is math. No, science. No, English. Well, maybe history. Or even French. Oh. Maybe—

**Ally. Face it. You love every subject. (There started to be voices behind Austin). Oh. The guys are awake. I guess we have to cut 20 questions short. See ya later.**

Oh. Okay. Text me. Bye.

(End of conversation)

**Well, what can I say. How about sorry? I don't hate this chapter, but it's not the best. Not far from the worst, either. Okay. So. My school starts next week on Wednesday, so I'm gonna have more of a tight schedule. I'm thinking of updating every Thursday, how's that sound? Again. Really sorry for the sucky chapter. I'm painting my room, I'm taking a summer geometry course, I'm getting braces, I just have a lot going on in the last days of summer vacation. Well, now that I'm done boring you with my life, write ya later.**


	3. First Days & Birthday Surprises

**Okay. There's kind of a time leap, like a month later. Also, sorry about the late update. Sophomore year is a bit harder... Okay. Now onto the story.**

Ally POV

_Only 320 more days!_

_~A_

I read the text as I walked into school. My first day. Sigh. We started wicked early. I hate private school only because of that. I walked into the ever so crowded office to wait in the eternally long line for my schedule and locker information.

When I was about 5th in line, Brooke comes up behind me and cuts with me.

"You know, there's other people back here?" A junior behind me told Brooke.

"You know, my friend's right here?" She answered back, pointing at me.

Just then, we were at the front, and they were getting our information, so the junior decided to drop it. Good thing too. He wouldn't have been able to beat Brooke at any argument, whether it was kitties are cuter than puppies, or the moon is brighter than the sun. Brooke can argue.

After we stepped out of line, we compared our schedules and locker numbers.

"We only have three classes together, and one of them's lunch!" Brooke yelled.

"And I'm locker 129 and you're 65! What the heck?" I exclaimed.

"Well, that's disappointing. Maybe we can rearrange our schedules?" Brooke asked.

"I tried last year, remember? But the lady who is in charge of the schedules is really mean and doesn't like anyone, so that's out." I told her. "I guess we're just gonna have to rough it out and make new friends."

"Yeah..." She trailed off, and we went to our first period classes. Her to Biology, and me to Algebra 2.

We go through the morning, where we have no classes together, and it's treacherous.

Austin POV

After I send the text to Ally, I finish packing. Let me explain.

Flashback, 345 more days

_Hey, what are you doing for Ally's birthday? -Brooke, Ally's friend._

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What the heck? Ally's friend, Brooke, just texted me.

_How did you get my number?_

I texted her back, adding her to my contacts list.

_I texted myself your number from Ally's phone. She doesn't know I have it._

Wow.

_I don't know yet. I wanted to surprise her with something, but I don't know what. I don't get into school until the Monday after you, assuming you go to school with Ally._

I told her, remembering what she told me.

_What if you come down? Her birthday is the Thursday after our school starts, and we could all do something. _

That's a good idea, Brooke.

_Awesome, I could also bring some of my friends, which are her friends too. Dez, Elliot, and Cassidy. We could all go to... what does Ally like to do?_

I honestly didn't know what we could do. I'm pretty sure Ally's the kind of girl who likes to watch plays and read Shakespeare in her free time.

_Nothing that interesting. She doesn't get out much. The last time she did something like that was when we went to Marine World with our eighth grade class._

Long time, Ally. You need to get out. We'll fix that. I'll show you how to have fun.

_Are there any amusement parks like that around where you live?_

I remember promising Ally that I would show her how fun roller coasters are.

_There's a Great America not far from where we go to school, and where she lives, for that matter._

Great America. That could be fun. Really fun.

_See you there, I'll buy the tickets. Hows the Sunday after? I'll come over on Friday and come to church with you guys._

_Awwww! You are the most awesome boyfriend ever. Is there any chance I can get one of you? You got any friends like you?_

I think about Elliot, who is taken by Cassidy, then Dez, who is nothing like me, and already has a crush.

_Nope. All my friends are taken, and not exactly like me. You'll see. I'll have more info later._

End of Flashback

I was getting ready for my weekend trip when she was getting ready for school. Brooke and I decided that I would surprise her at their church. Then, we would take her 'somewhere' on Sunday, and walk right into Great America.

It would be perfect.

Dez, Elliot, and Cassidy were also coming. I couldn't wait to see my girlfriend again. I love saying that.

I wasn't really used to saying that. We would talk, some, but 'girlfriend' and 'boyfriend' would never come up. I was ready for that to start.

Ally POV

_Good morning, beautiful. How are you on this fine day? How does it feel to be 15, birthday girl? Oh, also, 319 days! Love you!_

_~A_

I smiled at the text, not only because it was from Austin, but also because of the truth behind the words. 15. Wow. I don't know if I can handle this kind of responsibility.

_It feels amazing, but I don't really feel any different. Except for the loads of pressure on me now._

I thought back to all the college planning that went through my head on the first day. Every single one of my teachers reminded me that colleges started looking at all your sophomore grades, and we should work on our GPA asap, and how the PSAT and ACT and SAT tests are coming up.

_Don't worry. We'll get through high school together. Even if we aren't together. I love you._

I could not have a more wonderful boyfriend.

_Love you, too._

And with that, I went on with my day normally.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

My week had gone on without any large events. Even my birthday was quite uneventful. Oh, don't get me wrong. I had an amazing birthday, but nothing really happened. I got a few CD's, a new baseball glove, and a music book.

But nothing from Austin.

_318!_

Came onto my phone on Friday, and I still hadn't received anything from Austin. Not even a text telling me that he sent it. I decided to question him.

_Did you send me something for my birthday? I haven't gotten it, if you did..._

I told him, assuming he did remember to get me something. I mean, I would assume he gets me something.

_Oh yeah. I just had to make sure it was perfect, so I didn't send it until today. It should arrive there tomorrow. Don't worry. I didn't forget. ;)_

I smiled.

_Did you just read my mind, or something? I swear, are you magic?_

I sent him the text, and only a few seconds later, a reply came in.

_Close. ;)_

I rolled my eyes.

_:P_

Austin POV

I read her text, and put away my phone. My car was packed. My mom was driving, I was in the front seat, Dez, Cassidy, then Elliot in the back seat.

"Are we there yet?" Dez said. We had only left a few minutes before, and we had just got on the freeway.

"Really, Dez?" Elliot said, his eyebrows up.

"I get really bored in car rides." Dez admits sheepishly.

"Let's play a game!" Cassidy announces.

Remembering all of Cassidy's other games, I object.

"Yeah. I'll pick it, though. Not you. Your games are dirty and sick and wrong. Let's play the license plate game, or the letter game, on both license plates and signs." I suggest, trying to escape whatever game came into Cassidy's twisted mind.

"Oooh! The letter game!" Dez says, as excited as a three year old.

The entire 2 hours and 53 minutes we are in the car beyond that point is filled with car games and laughter.

**Okay. It's 8:19 and I should seriously start my History homework. Hey, so it's my birthday tomorrow, so I might put up another chapter or a one-shot to celebrate, so keep your eyes out! Sorry for the huge time skip, it just seemed to be really boring to stay in that time. I hope that this chapter is satisfying, but not for the long wait. Again, sorry for that. But school has taken a toll on me, and I've gone for 3 days. So, yeah. Enough of that. I'm out.**


	4. Nervous Austin & Sports Teams

**Enjoy ;)**

Austin POV

We arrived in San Jose at around 9 on Friday night. Brooke was letting us stay at her house that night, then we would meet up with Ally at their church, and she would be surprised!

"Okay," Brooke announced once we got in. "Boys in that room." She pointed to what I'm guessing is the guest room. "Cass, you're with me up there," she said pointing to her bedroom. "And if it's fine, Mrs. Moon, I have you on the couch. But we can change that if-"

"Nonsense." My mom said. "And call me Mimi." She walked over to the couch and laid her stuff on it, claiming it.

I fell asleep on the floor, because there was only one bed, and Dez got it.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Getting out of the car, I was super nervous. What if she really doesn't like roller coasters? What if she doesn't come today? What if she's sick?

I shook off all the negativity. She'll love them. She's probably already here, you are 15 minutes late (It may have to do with the fact it took half an hour to get my hair right.), and she's perfectly fine, Brooke confirmed it.

Walking into the church, I started shaking. I don't know why, but I was doing it.

It got greater as I could see the petite brunette, her back to me. Her wavy hair flowed perfectly down to just below her shoulders. Brooke approached her. Here it goes.

"Hey, Ally. Did you finish that English paper?" Brooke asked Ally. I was to casually walk past them and drink from the water fountain, and Dez, Elliot, and Cassidy all took spots around the courtyard.

Here goes nothing.

Ally POV

"I still haven't created a suitable introduction. I can't come up with an amazing hook. How did you start-" I stopped talking. There was something odd about that boy drinking water. His blonde locks and his height were all too familiar. But It can't be him... Can it?

My suspicions were confirmed as he turned around, smiled, and opened his arms awaiting a hug. I ran into them, missing the comfort of his arms. My mascara was probably running from the tears of joy I was shedding.

When we finally stopped embracing, we only pulled apart a few inches. He then pulled me in for a long, rough kiss.

"How did- But why- And when?" No intelligent words could escape my mouth.

"Happy Birthday, Ally! Sorry its a little late, though. I didn't think coming to your school would be the best choice in surprises." He explained.

I still had no words. I just hugged him again, still crying. When my mouth finally listened to my brain, the words coming out were still hiccupy and squeaky.

"Oh. Austin. Thank you. This is the best birthday present ever! I can't believe you're here!" It was then when I realized that my mascara was running. I wiped my eyes. "I must look awful." I sighed.

"You could never look awful. It's an incapability for you." Austin said, smiling as wide as I feel.

"I should still go clean up." I say, heading for the bathroom. "How long are you staying?"

"We have this afternoon, and all of tomorrow, but I have something planned for tomorrow that'll take all day." He told me.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"That, Ally, is a surprise. Now, go clean up and we can go to Sabbath School together."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"What would you like to do this afternoon? Anything you wanna do, we can go do it." Austin said, giving me freedom of choice, which is what Pastor Dave was talking about today.

"Anything would be wonderful, as long as I get to spend it with you." I said.

"Oh, barf in my mouth," Elliot said. "My goodness. You're gonna be that kind of couple? The one that flirts non stop even when you're together? Please, let me be the first to say, 'BLECH'."

"How many times has that come out of my mouth?" Austin counter-argued. "Remember what happened when you and Cass started going out? How do you think that made us feel?"

Elliot remained quiet after that comment. "What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, our two friends here were the couple that never stopped kissing." Austin explained. "They were always on each other, almost never coming up for air, and they sat there for hours, kissing. It was disgusting. We all tried telling them to get a room, but they wouldn't listen! And when they finally listened, they took forever finding a room, and they still wouldn't break the kiss! I mean, Elliot was carrying Cass for what? Three or-" He was cut off.

"Would you shut up? That was one time!" Elliot yelled.

"Yeah, it could only be one time, because it was happening incessantly!" Austin said.

"Did you just use a vocab word from last year?" Dez questioned.

"You bet I did. Incessantly. Continuously. Without stopping." He recited.

"Well, now that that's out of the way," I said, trying to get back on track, "I would really love to go home and watch the Giants game with my friends. And maybe the Niner's game during commercials. Or the other way around."

"I will still never understand your love for either one of those sports." Brooke said. The kids from Sacramento all nodded their heads in agreement.

"But, at least you're not one of those girls who love shopping and hate sports. They're so annoying!" Austin said as we stepped into the car.

Brooke and Cassidy both had the same reaction to this comment:

"Hey!"

**Okay. Just a small chapter, I'm writing this between working at school, and going to my birthday dinner, so I only had, like, an hour. So sorry if it's short! But, I will have another chapter soon, I just don't know when. Thursday's kinda booked, with a History quiz on Thursday, and 3 book reports due on Friday. Sorry to bore you with my busy life!**


End file.
